Oy, Dormitory
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Se você for uma camisa desaparecida, contate James Potter. Ele gostaria de ter as dele de volta, por favor sequência de Horrible Person


Nome da fic: Oy, Dormitory

Nome da autora: Callisto Nicol

Sumário:Se você for uma camisa desaparecida, contate James Potter. Ele gostaria de ter as dele de volta, por favor [ sequência de Horrible Person]

Declaração da autora: nada disso é meu

Nota da atora: seqüência de Horrible Person, escrita em homenagem as maravilhosas reviews que eu recebi me ameaçando o.o Se você não leu Horrible Person não se preocupe: não é necessário para você entender essa . Agradecimentos eternos para Absh que me deu a idéia para o final.

Nome da tradutora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: KaoriH

Declaração da tradutora: nem a história em questão é minha -.-...

Nota da tradutora: aqui está a sequência prometida ^^. Responderei as reviews hoje mesmo /o/

**Oy, Dormitory**

James Potter olhou para o teto completamente frustrado por causa de suas camisas perdidas. Ele havia perguntado para os Elfos se eles tinham colocado-as em outro lugar; havia checado o dormitório do sétimo ano, em caso de Sirius e Peter terem pegado-as, e em seu próprio dormitório. Ele havia ainda interrogados os Slytherins. Nada. Nadica de nada. As camisas desaparecidas não estavam _em lugar nenhum_

E isso era muito frustrante.

Roupas não desapareciam! Ainda mais camisas brancas queimadas com o ferro, amassadas e que faziam parte do uniforme da escola. Elas não tinham um cérebro para pensar em se esconder, nem pernas para correr, ou uma varinha para aparatarem. _Você não pode aparatar em Hogwarts! _A voz de Lily percorreu a mente dele. Ele escutaria tudo o que ela dissesse. Hum... Ele imaginava se podia fazer a voz dela dizer o nome dele. _James Potter. _Não – essa era a voz do Sirius. Maldito Padfoot! Vamos tentar de novo. _James Potter. _Nope – era voz da mãe dele. Ao menos era feminina.

"James Potter!"

Ora, ele estava melhorando. O que mais ele podia fazer a voz dela dizer?

"JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO?"Llily gritou do outro lado da porta. Ele levantou da cama em um pulo e passou rapidamente as mãs no cabelo para arrumá-lo e abriu a porta para encontrar sua amada.

"Ir aonde Evans? Finalmente concordou em dar uns amassos na madrugada?" Ele se xingou mentalmente. Porque não conseguia dizer nada _inteligente _perto dela? Algo como _Ir aonde Evans? _ou _Você está linda hoje te ajudar em algo? _Ou apenas um _Sim?_

"Dois problemas Potter: não é de madrugada e o Inferno ainda não congelou. E referia-me a reunião de monitores, a qual _você_ marcou para agora".

Oh. Bom, ao menos ele iria dar uma volta com sua amada, o que já era uma melhora no relacionamento deles. No começo ela saia sem o avisá-lo – o que o fez perder algumas reuniões -, mas hey, ele concluiu, que estava indo bem, ainda mais por nunca ter sido monitor. Era difícil ter mais responsabilidades subitamente. Ele ainda se questionava sobre o que passou na cabeça de Dumbledore para fazer _dele _Monitor Chefe. Era como se Snivellus fosse descendente de Gryffindor ou como se Hagrid fosse comer um dragão. Ainda assim… ele era o Monitor-Chefe.

Porém ele conseguiu um dormitório para dividir com a Lily, teoricamente o melhor lugar para fazê-la se apaixonar por ele. Hum...Talvez Dumbledore soubesse o que estava fazendo a final de contas...

Talvez o dormitório tivesse comido suas camisas! Era inteiramente possível. A parede falsa no terceiro andar na ala sudeste comeu a parte de trás da de Sirius no segundo ano, provando que as pedras de Hogwarts podem ser hostis. E mais uma prova de que a construção era realmente hostil eram os degraus falsos. Pete pisava em novo praticamente toda semana!

Bom, quanta desconsideração do dormitório **(1)**. James respirou fundo. Ele teria que ter uma boa conversa com seu dormitório.

"Você está se sentindo bem Potter?" Lily perguntou, olhando estranhamente. James escolheu uma encantadora e suave resposta.

"Huh?"

Bom, saiu encantadoramente... Ou quase.

"Eu perguntei se você está se sentindo bem. Você não falou nada desde que saímos do dormitório e isso para você é um feito."

"Apenas pensando…".

Ela o olhou de um modo bizarro. "Isso é novo".

"Sim, é sim. Er, o que eu quis dizer – ah, esquece. Chegamos". Ele abriu a porta da sala reservada para as reuniões dos monitores, a qual já encontrava-se na metade. Um dia, ele falaria algo inteligente! (De preferência, amanhã)

Ele se sentou na cabeceira junto com Lily e a deixou comandar a reunião. Ela era boa nesse tipo de coisa; ele não. Então ela ficava no comando enquanto ele não prestava nenhuma atenção e invariavelmente era chamado de vagabundo ao final da reunião. Hum, talvez se ele prestasse atenção e a ajudasse, ela prestasse mais atenção nele. Era ariscado, mas hey, você nunca sabe o que pode atrair garotas inteligentes.

Ele escolheu o momento perfeito para começar a prestar atenção já que Lily havia acabado de pergunta: "O Monitor Chefe tem algo que gostaria de acrescentar?"

Ele pretendia responder com toda pompa devida, ele realmente pretendia, mas ou a língua dele não ouvia ao cérebro ou ambas estavam secretamente em conluio para fazê-lo parece um idiota (não que fosse preciso muito esforço). "Se vocês fossem camisas desaparecidas, onde se esconderiam?" Dentre tantas coisa - ele já sabia onde estavam suas camisas! Ele havia descoberto que o dormitório as comia! AGR! Lily nunca o perdoaria depois dessa.

E ele estava certo. Ela acabara de ficar vermelha tal qual um tomate...

"Reunião encerrada". Lily disse com a voz coberta de vergonha. Oh não. Ela não estava brava – ela estava _com vergonha _dele!Não era surpresa que ela não aceitasse os convites dele para sair – ela odiava humilhação pública quase tanto quanto ele odiava Snivellus.

Ele se sentiu mais insignificante que uma formiga **(2)**.

"Eu sinto muito!" Ele disse após o último monitor sair. "Eu _realmente _sinto muito, e você tem todo o direito de me odiar, me desculpe; e se isso te faz se sentir melhor, saiba que não era isso que eu queria dizer, mas aminha língua, aparentemente, não me obedece. Me desculpa!"

"Eu não estou brava James" Lily disse cansadamente, apesar de a vermelhidão não ter abandonado o rosto dela ainda. "Apenas... Vamos voltar ao dormitório ok? E não fale comigo".

James concordou solenemente, não querendo aproveitar-se de sua sorte. Ele gostava dela – _realmente _gostava dela – e considerando que ela poderia estar o odiando, ele faria de tudo para mantê-la no estado de quase felicidade.

O retorno foi (obviamente) silencioso e acabou muito rápido. Honestamente, era gostoso andar com Lily sem tê-la criticando-o nervosamente. Ele desejava que tivesse aprendido a fazer isso mais cedo; talvez assim ela o encarasse como um ser humano e ele poderiam ser ao menos amigos. Afinal de contas, amizade era a base para se construir uma relação e ele adoraria construir _qualquer _tipo e forma de um relacionamento com ela.

Ao entrarem no dormitório dos monitores chefes, se separaram. "Boa noite James" Lily ao entrar no quarto dela. Absolutamente espantado que ela tenha falado qualquer coisa com ele, James permaneceu encarando a porta dela por alguns instantes antes de dirigir-se ao seu. Não era como se houvesse uma melhora, mas ao menos ele disse algo inteligente. Uma pena que o ponto positivo não era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, e percebendo que ainda eram 19:30, James sentou-se e começou a fazer um pouco do dever de casa. Ele tentou ser produtivo, mas sua mente continuava a focar nas camisas desaparecidas. Epa, espera! Ele já não tinha decidido que era culpa do dormitório?

"Olha, Dormitório, escuta aqui!" Ele disse. "Você está comendo minhas camisas e eu as quero de volta!".

Silêncio.

"Okay, talvez eu tivesse de ter dito por favor... Lily sempre me lembra que é preciso ser educado. Dormitório, oh guarda do meu corpo adormecido, você por favor poderia devolver as minhas camisas? Eu preciso delas de volta já que prometi a mamãe que nãos as perderia".

Silêncio.

"Prongs, quem sabe, talvez, o dormitório não tenha comido suas camisas no final das contas" Ele pensou em voz alta, o que o levou de volta a questão de onde foram parar suas camisas. Ele passou a desejar que o Marauder Map mostrasse mais do que os nomes das pessoas. Essa sim seria uma invenção útil. Os garotos seriam capazes de encontrar tudo o que já haviam perdido, desde o sapato do pé esquerdo de Sirius no terceiro ano, até o lanche de Peter no quarto ano e as camisas de James. Uma pena eles não terem pensado nisso na época.

Desistindo de fazer seu dever de casa, James foi dar um passeio fora do seu quarto de monitor chefe e acabou da torre da Gryffindor. Ele murmurou a senha – _twattlehead -, _entrou e começou a procurar por seus companheiros Marauders. Dirigindo-se ao canto, ele rapidamente os alcançou e jogou-se ao lado de Peter no sofá. Ao abrir a boca para voltar a recamar de suas camisas desaparecidas, ele foi interrompido por Remus.

"Nem pense a voltar a reclamar das suas camisas desaparecidas".

James o encarou. "Ora Moony, porque você está tão zangado comigo?"

Sirius riu como um cachorro. "Har, har zangado!Essa foi boa Prongs! **(3)** "James o olhou nervoso, mas Sirius não prestou atenção, como sempre. "Não se incomode com o Moony, Prong. Ele está apenas mal humorado porque eu o segurei por tanto tempo que ele acabou perdendo a reunião dos monitores."

Oh. Ele havia se perguntado o porquê de Remus estar ausente na reunião. James precisava prestar mais atenção às coisas. Talvez assim Lily passasse a notá-lo e ele saberia onde estão suas camisas.

"Pelúcios, Sirius, _pelúcios_" Remus rosnou. "Eu perdi uma _reunião de monitores _apenas porque você queria discutir o uso de pelúcios. Só porque você é meio pelúcio isso NÃO –"

"Sério?' Peter perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados. "Você é meio pelúcio Padfoot?"

"Ora, sim eu sou sim".

Remus escondeu o rosto com as mãos. James riu. Ele sentia falta de viver com os meninos.

"Então, o que trás aqui no nosso humilde dormitório, Prongs?". Sirius perguntou. "Problemas Lily ou problemas camisas? Ou você estava tendo dificuldade para se concentrar no dever de casa e por isso resolveu pagar um visita ao maior poço de distração que você conhece?"

"Isso mesmo".

"Ah, entendo". Sirius disse prudentemente.

James esperou o fim da declaração de Sirius, mas essa nunca veio. "Er, só isso?" ele perguntou.

Sirius desviou o olhar do tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo que ele estava arrumando. "Sim".

"Oh."

Bom, isso foi produtivo.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa de importante na reunião Prongs?" Remus perguntou.

"É, você perdeu eu pagando mico".

"Eu vejo isso todo dia".

"Então você não perdeu nada… Se bem que eu não prestei atenção ao resto para saber se você perdeu algo ou não";

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Lily nunca irá prestar atenção em você, ao menos não da forma que você espera, se você não começar a ser mais responsável."

"Eu sei, eu sei, já tinha descoberto isso sozinho. Uma pena que a minha língua não percebeu isso também"

"Whoo, isso parece ser uma história que vale a pena ser ouvida" Sirius disse, abandonando o jogo.

Ah, melhores amigos. Nunca ao seu lado quando você precisa deles, mas sempre a postos para rir de sua desgraça. Ele não os trocaria por nada – exceto, talvez, pela Lily. Uma boa coisa era que não era necessário que ele escolhesse, já que James sabia que Sirius não apreciaria o resultado final. Mas então, como melhor amigo era o _dever _de Sirius garantir que James estivesse sempre feliz. Ele guardou essa informação no cérebro apenas em caso dele ficar desesperado (o que ele já esteve no, oh quinto ano. Bom, ao menos poderia dizer que ele era um verdadeiro procrastinador)

James contou a história sobre a reunião e observou o olhar de divertimento de seus melhores amigos. . Ele já os havia zoado o suficiente, era justo que também tivesse sua vez, apesar de que ele preferia zoar Sirius. Era muito mais engraçado não ser o ridicularizado.

Após uma hora de gozação, James acabou notando a presença de Alice, melhor amiga de Lily, no salão. Isso era uma ocasião rara, já que Alice quase nunca era vista fora da companhia de sua amiga. James sorriu; ele estava mais do que feliz em aproveitar essa oportunidade para extrair informações sobre sua amada, da pessoa que a mais conhecia.

"Oh Progns, que olhar maníaco é esse?" Sirius exigiu uma resposta.

James apontou para a menina. "Vítima localizada. Preparando o ataque **(4)**.Espero voltar com maiores informações sobre uma certa raposa vermelha". Sirius retornou com um sorriso sarcástico e, sentindo-se extremamente confiante, James foi em direção a Alice.

"Hey Alice". James disse ao sentar-se ao lado dela. A pequena menina olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Estou surpresa de você vir falar comigo sendo que a Lily nãoi está por perto". Ela disse com olhos brilhando.

"E é por isso que não há melhor momento para falar com você" ele respondeu, mexendo-se no sofá a fim de ficar mais confortável. "Lily normalmente me expulsa antes que eu posso começar a me sentir confortável. O que nunca ajuda na minha pesquisa, você pode notar".

"Pesquisa?" Ela perguntou com um traço de diversão no rosto. Tudo ia bem. Sem sinal de hostilidade. Talvez Lily tenha começado a aceitá-lo como ser humano? Ou talvez Alice não estivesse no infectada pela Poção Evans? Oh, isso era deprimente. A Poção Evans: capaz de infectar qualquer um a volta dela e convencer sobre o quão horrível James Potter era. Letal para a reputação do Potter. Ele resmungou. "Er, eu não sabia que essa simples questão podia te causar desconforto".

James voltou a focar em Alice. "Não causou. Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o ódio da Lily sobre mim nos momentos que eu falo".

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. "Lily não te odeia James".

James ergueu a sobrancelha, um traço que ele havia adquirido de Lily. Era bem útil, ainda mais porque Sirius ainda não tinha conseguido fazer igual. "Você passa algum tempo com ela? Ela sempre grita isso.

"Hum-hum" Alice disse ceticamente."James você realmente pensa que a Lily te odeia?"

James segurou o sim que ele teve o impulso de responder. Refletindo sobre as ações de Lily ele percebeu que Alice estava certa. Lily não o odiava. "Ela apenas não gosta de mim. Mas ela consegue gostar de mim uma vez por mês, o que é uma melhora comparada ao ano passado".

Alice começou a rir abertamente. "É isso que eu gosto em você James!" Espera. O que? O que ela gostava nele? E quem se importava com o quê Alice gostava? Ele queria que _Lily _gostasse dele. "Eu tenho uma sugestão para te dar James. Vá conversar com a Lily. O melhor horário para isso é quando ela está indo dormir. Ela tende a ser mais sincera e menos ácida quando está com sono." Vendo o horário em seu relógio e com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios, Alice continuou "De fato, esse horário seria agora. Corra garoto! Vá!Vá agora!"

James encarou Alice tendo a certeza que a garota ficou louca em algum ponto da conversa. Qual parte de Lily não queria falar com ele hoje ela não havia entendido? Oh, espera, ele não havia contado a Alice sobre a reunião dos monitores. Mas mesmo assim, não era óbvio para a melhor amiga da Ruiva como ele sentia-se sobre ele?

"James, pare de olhar para mim como se eu fosse louca e vá falar com ela antes que ela durma e você perca a chance" Alice chamou a atenção dele. "VÁ!"

Bom, James já tinha feito papel de bobo na frente de Lily naquele dia, uma vez mais não ia matar. E considerando seu pacote, duas vezes era um número razoável – na média, eram dez vezes no mesmo dia.

Escorregando pelo buraco do retrato antes que seus amigos pudessem vê-lo, James saiu em direção ao quarto dos monitores chefes. Alice havia afirmado que era melhor ele correr o mais rápido possível, mas James queria ter algo inteligente para dizer a ela, e correr não ajudava nada a pensar. Entretanto ele não estava tendo muita sorte com seu passeio vagaroso. O que ele _poderia _dizer a ela? "Oi Lily, eu sei que você deixou claro que não quer ver minha cara hoje, mas sua melhor amiga me disse que você não me odeia e que eu deveria conversar com você sobre isso agora. Na verdade, ela praticamente me enxotou do sofá e disse que eu deveria correr".

Yeah, isso seria o melhor de tudo. **(5)**

No momento em que chegou ao dormitório e encarou a porta do quaro dela, James descobriu que não tinha nada melhor para dizer. Ótimo. Esse dia não tinha como piorar.

James esperou ela responder após bater de leve na porta. Um minuto passou sem que Ele obtivesse uma resposta. Ele bateu de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Mais um minuto que ele passou sem obter uma resposta. Droga, parecia que Lily já estava dormindo. Uma pena. Ao virar-se para ir para o seu quarto, ele congelou no caminho ou ouvir a porta dela abrindo-se lentamente.

"James?" A voz mais sonolenta que ele já ouvira o chamou. Engolindo em seco, James virou-se e tentou se lembrar o que ele tinha decidido falar para ela. Algo como ela gostar dele... Não, odiar... Alice... E ver a cara dele... "James, você precisa de alguma coisa?" A cansada ruiva perguntou com os olhos quase fechados de sono e usando o batente da porta como apoio.

"Er, uh, Lily… Eu… Alice me disse…" ele parou de falar. Ele piscou. Piscou mais uma vez. Espere um momento... "Essa não é a minha camisa?" ele perguntou encarando a monitora chefe.

Lily acordou em um instante e pareceu que os olhos dela iam pular para fora por causa do modo exagerado como eles se abriram. A face dela combinou perfeitamente com o cabelo quando ela passou a encarar o moreno. Lentamente um sorriso surgiu na face de James. Ele começou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Lily o interrompeu. "Boa noite Potter" e bateu a porta na cara dele.

James sorriu abertamente. Evans estava usando a camisa dele. Maravilhoso…

Com um pequeno giro seguido de um pulo, ele foi para o seu próprio quarto. Ora veja só, talvez Alice _conhecesse _a melhor amiga.

Após por os pijamas, James deitou-se na cama sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. O dia havia sido perfeito. E pensar que ele havia cogitado a possibilidade de o dormitório ter comido suas camisas quando na verdade elas estavam fazendo um passeio no quarto ao lado. Ele não se importava que Lily usasse suas camisas... Ele não se importava nem um pouco...

Eu me pergunto se ela vai sair comigo agora, foi o que ele pensou ao adormecer…

**Fim**

**Nota da autora:** Estou me divertindo tanto com essa fic que é possível que eu escreva a continuação apenas para me satisfazer. Se você tem alguma idéia, por favor, me escreva. E obrigada por ler ^^

**Notas da Tradução **

**(1)** O termo que o James usa no original é um tanto quanto diferente, mas o significado é o mesmo;

**(2)** A tradução literal seria "mais insignificante que a poeira da Terra", mas a nossa expressão da formiga passa a mesma idéia e fica esteticamente melhor ^^

**(3)** Em inglês, a autora faz um trocadilho com a palavras que significa zangado e com as camisas desaparecidas. Desculpem, mas eu não consegui encontrar nenhuma expressão que ajudasse com a piada.

**(4)** Aqui James começa a narrar como se fosse um caçador. Não é bem essa expressão que ele usa, mas o sentido é o mesmo.

**(5)** James quis ser sarcástico e tentar falar que não poderia ser pior.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Bom, como prometido, aqui está a continuação ^^. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
